Harry Potter and His Last Year
by Leela74
Summary: Sirius is free; Harry is head-boy; Ron Hermione are a couple, yet the second war continues, throwing the Wizarding World into chaos...only Harry has the power to defeat it. Can he prevail? A seventh year fic. Chapter 10!
1. A New Home

**Please read the notes if you haven't read the previous story. **

**Title: **Harry Potter and His Last Year

**Author: **Leela

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Sirius is free; Harry is head-boy; Ron Hermione are a couple, yet the second war continues, throwing the Wizarding World into chaos...only Harry has the power to defeat it. Can he prevail? A seventh year fic.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything, apart from Bonnie and Claire, my OC's.

**NOTES: **This is a sequel to my first fic: **Harry Potter and the Door Through the Veil**. It would be a good idea to read that first before proceeding onto this one, however I do try and explain what happened in the last story at certain points. It may be a bit confusing but hopefully if I explain everything you will not need to read the first story, however I do strongly advise you to, because of the complexity of the Veil that does play a major role in this story as well as in the last one. If you do not fancy in reading the whole of the first story, then I recommend that you read Chapters 10 till the end of the story. They will give you most of the major information even though if you do read from the beginning it will make much more sense. Any questions about the last story or this one will be answered either in the next post or by e-mail, depending on what the question is.

**Now onto the story! **

* * *

**Harry Potter and His Last Year**

**Chapter 1: A New Home**

Godric's Hollow glistened in the evening moonlight, lighting up the ancient house. It was not full moon though half of it could be seen when the clouds were not covering it. It was eight o clock in the evening, and Harry Potter had arrived at the current headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He had just come from the King's Cross Station in London, after arriving back from Hogwart's. He felt happier then he had been in years, mainly because his last year had ended in a way he had never thought possible.

One year ago Harry had seen his Godfather, Sirius Black, fall through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries, however during his school year he had fathomed out (with a little help from his friends) about that event, discovering many things about his own past and finally coming to the conclusion that Sirius was still alive.

One of the amazing things about him was that both of his parents were the heirs of Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, and the reason for this was because both of them had come from different branches of the line. Dumbledore had explained to Harry how to identify the heir of Gryffindor, and it was by the green eyes and unruly hair. Both traits had continued down the line until they had met up again, making Harry the last surviving heir of Gryffindor. Even thinking about it amazed him.

Harry glanced up at the house: its windows on the outside were stained and the bricks were falling into decay, however that was because of the charm Dumbledore had placed upon the house to protect its inhabitants from discovery. Inside the house was very different; filled with joy and happiness, and its rooms were decorated in a homely manner making Harry feel welcome, for this had been where he had lived before his parents had been murdered, now it served as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

The Weasley's led him to the front door, quickly checking their surroundings they walked inside. Harry had been told tensions had been high in the last few weeks. Voldemort had many spies around the Ministry, and it was possible that at least someone from the Order was working for him, however each member went through a screen process with Dumbledore before they were allowed to even know the location of headquarters. So far Dumbledore had not led them astray in that part.

There were only a few Order members present (Tonks, Kingsley and Mundungus) and Harry found himself being greeted by all of them, congratulating him on what he had done. He looked around eagerly for Sirius but to his disappointment couldn't see him.

"Sirius had to go to the Ministry of Magic. He's suddenly become an instant celebrity!" Tonks explained, answering Harry's unasked question. "Everyone wants to hear 'the story' over and over again. Half of the Wizarding world is still in shock about it all! And of course, Harry, your name keeps popping up all over the place. Word has finally got round that Sirius is trying to get you adopted or something like that. There are a few people protesting against that who don't believe a word of it, saying that Pettigrew had a brother who something, and that Sirius is still a raving lunatic." She shrugged.

"How can they when there is so much evidence? Besides the trial has been and gone." Harry said, slightly awed that anyone would try and contradict a court's ruling.

"They don't want to except the truth." Kingsley explained. "It was hard for them to realise that Voldemort was on the loose again, but to hear that Black is innocent...well that is another story...to them he'll always be guilty whether he committed the crime or not."

Harry shook his head disbelieving. "Incredible! Absolutely pathetic! Next thing we'll know is that they won't believe that they are actually Wizards!"

Harry and Ron were allocated a room, and they levitated their trunks upstairs. A year ago, because of the circumstances, any student who remained in the custody of the Order could do magic at any age as long as it wasn't dangerous. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had been given proper certificates, and it had been good that they had, for not long after the Headquarters of the Order at Grimmauld Place had been attacked by Voldemort's Death Eaters. It was now unsafe to go that house so Godric's Hollow was the safest place for them. At least the certificates still stood. Besides in a couple of weeks, it was Harry's seventeenth birthday, and he would be able to do magic legally anyway.

The room he shared with Ron held two beds one on each side of the room, blankets drawn across them with a sheet folded on the floor underneath for the colder summer nights. They put their trunks at the side of their beds and began to unpack: Harry putting his homework on his cabinet, ready to be done when need be. Ron on the other hand stuffed it all in his trunk, only bringing out his chest set and a photo of him and Hermione together.

Once they had done Harry and Ron went to the stairs, Harry looking up at the second floor knowing full well what he would see if he stepped upon the landing. When he had first done that Harry had fainted as the house had shown him the night his father died but later he had seen a memory of him and his mother playing in the hall. He had been told that the house was conscious and chose to give certain people memories of the place. So far only Harry had experienced these but he had in fact lived here as a baby...so, he mused, it was quite natural for him.

Sirius was waiting for him downstairs at the kitchen, grinning. He looked much healthier then the last time Harry had seen him; his hair was cropped shorter but still sat about his shoulders, neater and combed, and light showings of a beard were beginning to show. He wore the finest Wizarding robes that he could afford.

"Hey, how are you?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Fine. The Ministry are giving me anything I want as long as its within rights. There's going to be a formal hearing to see if I can legally adopt you until your eighteen. I know that you can live by yourself now but I would feel better if you had a mature parent around for a while."

Harry grinned. "It would be nice to live with you, after all, you wanted me to back in my third year."

"Three years later I'm a free man!"

It was strange for Harry to hear that. If Pettigrew had not escaped from Hogwarts that night, then Voldemort would not have returned, he, Harry would've been living with Sirius already. "Do they need my consent then?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yes they do. They think that Azkaban might have damaged my brain in some way. Dumbledore supports it. He's the one who will be fighting for it."

"What about the Dursley's? Will they have to attend?"

"No, I don't think so. Dumbledore has got a written confession from them so...basically I should be allowed to adopt you. I'm sure the magical community will be in an uproar over it though, so it'll be interesting."

"Where will we live then if everything goes to plan?" Harry wondered, "Here?"

"Somewhere that I've been welcome to for many years. The last place people would expect to look."

"Where?"

"Find out when we go there. The hearing is in a couple of days anyway. Just enjoy your time here while you can."

"I'll try," Harry said, grinning. He was curious as to where his Godfather was planning on taking him. But then he would have to wait and see.

* * *

Mrs Weasley had supplied Harry with red and gold Wizarding robes, to make him look smart for the hearing. On the day he felt extremely nervous even though everyone comforted him telling him it would be his overall decision if he wanted to live with Sirius or not.

He flooed to the Ministry with Arthur where Sirius was already waiting for them with Dumbledore. They were led to the courtroom where Arthur (who was still acting Minister of Magic) would review the situation and then pronounce what he thought would be best.

Harry stood on one side of the room; Sirius on the other, looking nervous but smart. The eyes of many Wizards and Witches watched them with curiosity. Then the hearing began, Arthur Weasley speaking aloud and describing the situation.

"We are in this court today to make a decision regarding the home of Harry Potter. His Godfather, Sirius Black, has filed for guardianship of him until Harry Potter is of the age of eighteen. Though Mr Harry Potter is of legal age to move out of any said home, a new law is being brought in to say that any Wizard or Witch under the age of eighteen must remain under the guardianship of their closest relative. Because of the special circumstances of Harry Potter, his remaining relatives cannot come to court but have written saying that they do not want him. In circumstances such as these the said subject would be put in an orphanage unless a suitable family or person is found. I now turn to Mr Black. If he would be so kind to tell us why he would take in Mr Potter until he is eighteen."

Harry glanced at Sirius and saw him hold himself up before stepping forward and speaking. His voice did not waver, though Harry could detect a slight quiver in it.

"I believe that Harry should have a better ending to his childhood then has had during the past years since his parents death. His father, James, was my best friend, and it was because of this that I am his Godfather. I promised to raise his son if anything happened to him and his wife, Lily. Due to other circumstances I have been unable to do so. I know that Harry is a sensible lad and will not make my life difficult, and maybe it will make us both happy. I firmly believe that Harry should live with me because he needs someone who cares for him. I can give him that if given the chance."

Arthur's secretary, Amelia Bones, took the words down, and then it was Harry's turn. He explained how he would love to be part of a family again, one that loved him and cared for him. When he had finished speaking he felt that everything would be alright.

Arthur and the Jury went to talk it over and the tension rose in the room while Harry and Sirius awaited the verdict. Dumbledore was standing there, smiling, knowingly.

At last, after what seemed like hours, but was only fifteen minutes, the Jury filed out and Arthur took his place. He picked up his papers shuffled them, cleared his throat and read the verdict of which they had decided upon.

* * *

Harry walked out of the Ministry of Magic, happily. The hearing had gone well, and the court had granted Sirius custody of his Godson. Even though he was of legal age to leave home, Harry didn't really feel ready. He had never had a proper home, but at least he could live with the one person he wanted to.

Daily Prophet reporters had been waiting for the verdict and when Harry and Sirius had come out they had been bombarded with questions; the only thing Harry said was that 'he was a very lucky boy' and then Sirius was steering him away to the nearest fireplace to Floo back to Headquarters.

That evening Sirius and Harry left to go to their home, but it was the last place Harry had expected to see. As Harry was the last Potter, he had inherited his Grandparents house; his father's childhood home, and that was where he and Sirius were living.

The house was old and was situated in the middle-of-nowhere enchanted by many spells to be kept hidden from Muggle view. The house had been done up before they had arrived so it was homely. It had three floors but each room was huge and decorative. The furniture had been restored and cleaned, and photographs of James' childhood had been spread throughout the house.

Even standing in the hallway, Harry couldn't believe that he was living in the house of his father, the house of his inheritance. At last his life was turning out to be the way he wanted.

**TBC **

**A bit rubbish for a first chapter, but not much really going on...yet. **

**I know, not much going on, but it will get better. Please review and tell me what you think! There'll be more Harry/Sirius bonding in the next chapter. (It's not slash either so no need to worry, I hate that stuff!)**


	2. Settling In

Review Responses at the bottom!

Chapter 2: _Settling In_

Harry settled in quite quickly in the house of his father's childhood. He felt a bit awed by the size of it all. Even looking round at this house, Harry felt slightly out of place, that he was standing in the house, knowing this was where his father had grown up. He could hardly believe it. All this time it had been here…wherever here was.

On the first evening Harry found some belongings and went rummaging round the attic. There were clothes and old spell books; cauldrons, practically everything that was needed in a Wizarding home, however the one thing Harry hadn't countered on was seeing a ghost.

He had been rummaging through an old box when someone had drifted through the floor beside him. He let out a shout of shock and confusion for the spirit resembled the looks of his father, but slightly older and few less features of James.

Harry stared wide-eyed at him, as did the spirit.

"James?" the spirit asked.

Harry looked totally shocked but then got his act together. He shook his head. "I'm not James; I'm Harry."

It was this that made the spirit look confused. "I don't remember my grandson being named Harry…or was he? I don't remember. I haven't seen him in years."

Harry gasped. This ghost was his great-grandfather but why hadn't he passed onto the other side like his parents and grandparents. He stammered: "I'm Harry Potter, James' son." He hoped that this statement would make the ghost realise this.

The ghost turned its eyes on Harry identifying each feature that he recognised. "Yes…the hair…so like James…and Christopher. You must be. There's no mistake. Definitely…"

Harry nodded. "You don't know what happened then?" he asked attentively.

"No," the ghost replied, "where is James?"

"He's dead," Harry said, a lump in his throat formed, "He was killed by Voldemort when I was a year old."

If the ghost could have paled, Harry was sure he would've done, however the ghost eyes widened. "He couldn't have been. He was such a sweet boy. He didn't deserve it."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, "Who exactly are you? Why aren't you passed on?"

The ghost looked at Harry. "I am Harold Potter. My son is Christopher and his son is James, your father. I didn't pass on because I was afraid of death. I didn't want to leave the world so I willed myself to stay and watch over the Potter's. Obviously I have been unable to do so." He looked sadly at Harry. "I must go."

Harry watched enthralled as the ghost left the attic. He was all but stunned.

* * *

"Sirius," Harry asked, "did you know that a ghost lived here?"

Sirius looked up from scanning the Daily Prophet. Harry had not said anything to him about the ghost until that morning, and though he was pleasantly surprised, he was not shocked either. "Harold is still here?"

"You know him?" Harry said, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, he was here when James was a kid. Remember I used to come to this house with James a lot over the holidays. I avoided my family the best I could."

"What was he like? I mean, when I saw him last night, he thought I was James, but then I told him that James was dead and I was his son. I don't think he could take it in."

Sirius sighed. "Harry, Harold is a ghost. He didn't pass on; he was afraid of death. He watched your father grow up, got attached to him, and you, Harry, he doesn't know who you are. He never new you existed. He was bound to react badly to the news. I'm sure he'll come around. He has lots of advice when you need it."

Harry nodded, understanding. He took out his wand and conjured up some breakfast, and sat down at the table, picking up a piece of toast and buttering it, followed by Jam. "What's on the front page?"

His Godfather held up the paper. "Us."

The front page of the Daily Prophet had two separate photos. One was of Sirius after the trial smiling happily and the other was of Harry, looking a bit lost. Both pictures moved either winking or waving. The headline was in big, bold letters and would catch anyone's eye if they stared in that direction: BLACK WINS CUSTODY OF POTTER BOY.

Harry read through the article, his grin widening. This is what he read:

Yesterday afternoon the custody case of Harry Potter was held. Since his parents death Harry Potter, 'the-boy-who-lived' has been forced to live with his Muggle relations who despise magic. Shortly after the conviction of Peter Pettigrew, and the freeing of Sirius Black, it was said that Black was planning on gaining custody for Harry Potter until he was eighteen.

The custody trial was held and the opinions of Sirius Black and Harry Potter were analysed. Potter's Muggle relations declined to comment as no one knows where they are. The Minister of Magic ruled in Black's favour and has now become the official guardian of Harry Potter.

"I feel that these two people have been through so much that they deserve a chance to get to know each other," says Mr Arthur Weasley, acting Minister of Magic. "It is time that the magical community listened to Albus Dumbledore. Not paying attention has cost us many lives already in this war."

We witnessed yesterday an outraged crowd of Witches and Wizards alike as they attempted to overrule the ruling. It seems that some of the community do not see how any good to come of this.

Aramanta Muffin commented: "I cannot believe for one instant that that man is innocent. He shouldn't be allowed custody of a child like that! Especially if the parent in question was once a Death Eater!"

More information inside…Reported by Ellis Parker

Harry was laughing by the end. "How can they think that you are a Death Eater?"

Shrugging Sirius answered. "I guess its because of Bella. They all know that she is one, why not count me as one to? Actually I'm not bothered. All that matters to me is that I get to finally keep my promise to James: let you have a proper home for once."

Harry couldn't help but smile.

* * *

As the first few days went by Harry noticed a change in his Godfather. Sirius was far more lively and bouncy then he had ever seen him. Far more talkative and even began telling Harry about all the wonderful times he had been in the house and it had ceased to amaze him. Harry learnt more about his father then he had ever done before in his life in the space of a few hours!

On his fifth night Harry was visited by a strange dream but he didn't know whether it was a memory or a dream or just one of Sirius' stories. The dream in question was about James and Sirius. They looked young – probably around fifteen – and both of them were happy and laughing. Though Harry had never seen a picture of them as young as that he somehow knew that as the dream progressed it was a memory. When he woke he lay in bed smiling. Seeing another memory like that pleased him. Just like at Godric's Hollow, he could see memories of what had happened in this house years ago. The house was alive.

When he went down to breakfast he found Sirius waiting for him. He looked really pleased about something.

"What have you got know?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore came and brought this over." He led Harry over to a small door that led under the floorboards. Harry descended into the darkness, lighting his wand. Sirius followed.

As he got to the bottom, Harry felt his heart begin thumping. "Is that what I think it is?" he breathed.

Standing upright was a Veil. Harry turned questioningly at Sirius. "I didn't know a Veil was hidden here."

"It's not. It was originally at Godric's Hollow, at a place where Dumbledore knew where it was. He thought it would be best if it was brought here. That way you don't have to alternate between two locations. You can visit James and Lily whenever you want."

"I'm going through now." Harry said, and before Sirius could stop him, he thought of a happy memory and stepped into the Veil.

Like the other times, James and Lily were waiting for him. They were both smiling.

"Mum…Dad." He whispered.

The two spirits walked towards him, and Lily laid a hand on her son's shoulder. "We really miss you Harry. We wanted to watch you grow and become powerful. Looking at you now, we would be proud of the Wizard you have become even without us."

"We are very proud of you, Harry," James emphasized.

"I know," Harry began, "I just wish, if I could turn back time, I would go back to the night and tell you not to change the Secret Keeper. I would have told you to escape and run away, to Dumbledore, and maybe then I would have had a family. I don't have one now, even though Padfoot is trying his best to help being the protective father I need. He's not the same without you, though, dad." Harry felt a rush of emotions pass through him as he said 'dad' to James.

"We would have done anything to remain with you but our tale was at an end, and yours was to begin." James replied.

"We wish we could be here with you, in the real world, but you Harry have kept us alive. We are thankful for that."

"The portal is always open for you. We will be waiting." James said.

Harry gulped. This was hard and he didn't know why, but he knew he couldn't stay here forever. "I…have to go."

His parents nodded in understanding.

"Go, but come back, only when you feel ready to face us." Advised Lily.

"We will wait." James answered.

Harry took a deep breath, walked towards the door on his right and stepped out of the Veil, and back into Potter House.

TBC

I know it is short – again – but it'll get better. I'm hoping to explore the bond between Harry and Sirius. As there is not much going on in this story (THERE is a PLOT, but a very SMALL one!) but character development then please don't expect too long chapters. They will be probably this length for a while until very near the end.

Review Responses:

Galadriel Evenstar: I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter!

Phoenix Friend: I'm happy that you liked the first story and decided to read this one. I hope it'll live up to your expectations! Hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Phoenixtears: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking for more!

LunaShadows: Yes, after so many years Harry and Sirius finally get to live together. More Sirius in the next chapter. We'll learn exactly what he went through in the last story - so it'll be very dark.

Moon Lace: The Sequel is here - finally! I thought it would be nice for Harry to live in his father's childhood home…it's memories for Sirius to, and as you know, Harry still has visions even though its not Godric's Hollow. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

The next chapter will be up, I think, on Tuesday, or maybe Monday.


	3. What happened to Padfoot

Okay, here is another chapter for you! I hope it lives up to your expectations! Originally this chapter was longer but I thought where it ended was quite nice. Not much of a cliffy though it could be counted as one…oh well.

Chapter 3: What Happened to Padfoot

Harry's birthday drew closer. He and Sirius had spent as much time together as possible, though the Ministry still demanded Sirius to meet with them on occasion, it did not prevent them from spending days together. The one thing he and Sirius avoided speaking about was the time his Godfather had spent imprisoned throughout the previous year. Harry saw no reason to speak of it, but on some occasions, Harry looked at Sirius saw him differently: he was not the same as he used to be. Whenever there was news of another attack Sirius went quiet, but Harry could not bring himself to ask Sirius why he was like that. Even Lupin (who had visited a few days ago) had said that Padfoot was not right. He even urged Harry to speak to Sirius about it, yet, being a teenager and wishing for nothing to come between them, Harry ignored the advice, and sat back, content to watch.

He did not want to sever the bond between them.

Harry had not seen Ron or Hermione since they had broken up from last term even though they sent letters it was not the same as seeing them. Hermione had gone on holiday to America with her parents; Ron had been taken to France by his brothers Bill and Charlie; Neville and Luna had remained with the Order, so Harry had not seen a familiar face from school.

However the one thing that he was looking forward to was meeting Bonnie on the 2nd August. They had arranged for Bonnie to come to Harry, and it was this that made Harry feel better about the holiday. He loved her with all his heart and being away from her pained him considerably. They wrote to each other every day. When he had first met Bonnie he had been seven and at Primary School. Even then he had been mesmerised by her; nearly five years after being apart (with Harry being Hogwarts and Bonnie at the local Comprehensive) they were at last together and happy. Both of them had found each other by a simple explanation.

Claire, Bonnie's younger sister, was a Witch and had started Hogwarts a year ago. Since then Bonnie had known about the existence of the magical world, and was thrilled to finally understand why Harry had not been in contact since they had left Primary School. A simple friendship had turned into something more: love.

He was exquisite that Bonnie would be coming to him soon.

The day of this birthday dawned bright and clear; the sun's rays staining the windows, the ending of the night faded away, forgotten until it would be called upon again, later that day.

Harry sat up in bed, the warm duvet wrapped around his body warmly. It was comfortable. He looked at his watch: it read 7AM. It was too early to rise on his birthday. Closing his eyes he dozed until 8AM.

Feeling refreshed and ready to face the world, Harry swung his legs out of the bed, showered, combed his hair but it sprang up again, pulled on jeans and t-shirt and robes, stuffed his wand in his pocket and proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen where Sirius was waiting for him.

Today he was seventeen. Officially a man of age in the Wizarding world.

He entered the kitchen grinning broadly; Sirius was reading the paper but he looked up as his Godson entered. "Happy Birthday."

"Had a good night?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged. "It was alright." He pointed to the table where sitting upon it where cards and parcels all labelled to Harry. "All for you."

Harry pulled up a chair, sat down, and reached for the cards and parcels. He got cards and presents from Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, The Grangers, Tonks, Kingsley, Neville, Luna, Fred and George, Ginny and Lupin. Lastly, Sirius handed him a thin package, but it was large, like a painting. It was wrapped in fine paper, delicately Harry unwrapped it, handling it with care.

Seven Wizarding photos were mounted in the same frame, gold lettering framed the side, weaving in and out of each other, creating a sort of glittering effect when the light shone in it in a particular way. Harry scanned the photo at the left hand corner: his heart almost stopped.

The photo showed his Grandparents, standing behind James with Sirius next to him. Both were smiling and laughing in the photo.

"All of these photos were taken at the end of every year at Hogwarts to see how we had grown." Explained Sirius.

The final photo showed James, his parents, Sirius and Lily all standing together, laughing merrily.

"Why is my mother here?" Harry asked, pointing at the last picture.

"James was adamant that she joined the photo. He proposed to her the day we left school…so it was for a celebration occasion as well. Lily was family as soon as she said yes."

"You all look so happy," Harry whispered, "Sirius, do you ever wish for those days again?"

Sirius glanced at Harry, a slight saddened look crept into his face but then vanished before Harry could register what it was. "No…" he hesitated, "in a way I wish I could turn back time and tell myself not to swap the Secret-Keeper to Peter without Dumbledore knowing, or I could stop myself from even suggesting it. I do want those days back, but I've got you to live for, Harry. You are the living reminder of James. And I am grateful that you had a chance of life."

As he listened Harry heard a slight waver in his Godfather's voice but refused to comment. Sirius couldn't be regretting his decision…could he? In becoming his legal guardian? Could being here bring back memories of James, good memories, that Sirius hoped he would never have to see again?

Shaking his head, Harry willed himself to forget that. He didn't want his birthday ruined by his incompetence.

* * *

On the 2nd August Bonnie came to see Harry at his house. She told him all about her summer so far and how Claire had gone on about her lineage to her parents. Bonnie, herself, had found it heard to believe, but slowly she began to understand that not all things were impossible. After all she had not believed in magic until Claire had been told that she was a Witch.

Being with Bonnie made him feel happy; his spirits soared to unbearable levels, and the love inside him thumped against his chest. Even as they walked round the countryside, the electricity around them was intense, and they spent much of the afternoon in each other's arms looking up at the cloudless sky.

When she had to leave Harry promised to come and see her at Christmas. They parted with a quick kiss and Harry was once more left alone in the Potter house with his Godfather.

* * *

A few days later Harry woke up in the middle of the night and heard moaning. It sounded like someone was in pain. Carefully he crept out of his room, holding his wand aloft, and walked down the hallway listening for the sound. It got louder as he came to Sirius' room, and then he stopped outside the door.

Mutterings – just audible – were heard.

"No…I won't…I can't…stop…NO!"

It was Sirius and by the sounds of things he was having a nightmare. Harry's hand rested on the handle. Dare he walk in and find out what was wrong? No…he couldn't. He'd wait until morning.

Harry hardly slept the rest of the night, listening out for any sounds…he heard no more.

The next morning at breakfast he rose at 7:30 and went to confront Sirius, who was, as always reading the Daily Prophet at the table.

"We need to talk." Harry declared as he sat down facing his Godfather.

"About what?" Sirius asked seeing Harry's stunned face.

"Last night I heard you muttering in your sleep. What was it about?"

"Nothing." Sirius paled.

"Please don't lie," Harry begged, "Lupin told me something is wrong with you. You act strangely at different periods, mainly when someone speaks of the Death Eaters or Voldemort."

Sirius put his head in his hands, dragging his fingertips through the loose ends. He seemed to be debating something in his mind. He sighed miserably. "Alright. I keep having nightmares about last year."

By that term Harry realised that his Godfather was relieving his imprisonment in his dreams. "What happened?" Harry asked.

"You don't want to know." Sirius mumbled.

"It might help you," Harry said quietly. Even though he didn't really want to know what happened, he felt that if he knew he would be able to help Sirius better.

There was a few minutes of silence between them; finally Sirius sighed and began to speak, Harry holding onto every word.

"I suppose the nightmare starts when I fell through the Veil…I thought I was dead, never to see you again Harry. I don't remember much after that save being hit on the head. I gathered I was unconscious for a while, judging when I woke up I was in a dark place all alone, cold and shivering. It reminded me of Azkaban. I didn't know where I was until Voldemort came. He tried to make me tell him where the Order was. I resisted telling him I would die before I betrayed you."

His voice faltered, and for a few moments Harry was sure Sirius would not continue. However he did.

"He used the Crucio curse on me…still I would not tell him anything, then I don't know what really happened, but I can remember a horrid taste in my mouth. It was a potion of some sorts. A sickly yellow colour. I was forced to drink it…and I told Voldemort what he wanted to know. The Death Eaters kept coming back and tormenting me that I'd betrayed you…saying that I'd killed you with those words. Most of the time I was in a delusional state, seeing some of my worst memories over and over…my mind kept showing me you were dead…I suppose Voldemort planted it in my mind. Yet, it was Wormtail who helped me. I discovered that there would be an attack on Grimmauld Place. I asked Wormtail to warn you and aid you in any way he could. I didn't believe he would, however he proved me wrong."

Harry could very well remember feeling angry and desperate when he had met Wormtail again.

"I held onto a slim hope that you'd come and find me. And you did, didn't you. I spent months trapped in a dark hole…and then I was lifted from a dark dream when you woke me up and brought me back. There's not really much more to tell, Harry."

"I know you didn't want to tell me what you went through but perhaps now your mind will rest." Harry advised. "I don't want the past to ruin what we have just begun to build."

Harry smiled, sadly and then left the room, his head buzzing, his mind occupied with what he had heard.

* * *

Even telling Harry about the previous year had been hard on Sirius, not because he hadn't wanted to, but the fact was he hadn't told Harry the complete details. He was sure Harry knew he had in a way kept information away from him…but had hoped that his godson wouldn't ask any more of it. Sirius was glad that Harry had left.

Even sitting alone in the kitchen, he could see images flitting through his head. He had not slept at all the previous night…he was afraid of sleeping, afraid of the past coming back to haunt him.

Without meaning to, Sirius fell asleep, quite accidentally.

His dreams took him to the one place he detested.

The gaping dark hole of the Veil he had been imprisoned in. It was the same dream as always. He was laying on the dark floor, waiting for either life or release in death, yet none came for him. As he lay in the darkness, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He wanted to be ignored.

Yet he wasn't.

Something foul was tipped into his mouth and he was forced to swallow. He choked.

Then a cold voice echoed around him.

"Tell me where you were hiding for the past year."

Sirius could feel his lips moving but he had no control over it. "12 Grimmauld Place, London."

He was left alone in the darkness. The drug placed within him meddled with his thoughts, revealing to him memories that had happened and some that had not. They mixed to reveal James and Lily's dead bodies in the ruins of Godric's Hollow, coupled with Harry's a Grimmauld Place.

He was shaken awake.

"Augh?" Sirius mumbled.

Harry was trying to wake him. "Sirius, wake up, come on, pull yourself out."

Finally Sirius came out of his stupor and looked at Harry, fear in his eyes. "Thank god it wasn't real."

"What's not real?" asked Harry.

"…What I dreamed about." Sirius muttered. "I shouldn't get upset over silly little things like that." And he pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry just comforted him.

TBC

Well what did people think?

I will reply to reviewers in the next chapter – I promise! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!

It should be up by the weekend…depends on school work!


	4. Back To Hogwarts

Yet again another boring and pointless chapter. As I've said there is really no plot to this story apart from a major event that will begin around Chapter 7. Little hints will be dropped in the coming chapters…its just getting there is what I need to do.

Chapter 4: Back to Hogwarts

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she stepped into the carriage that Harry had saved for them. It was September 1st and it was time to go back to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year. Hermione beamed at Harry, who smiled back. "How was you holidays?"

"Fine," Harry said, "Rather interesting."

"You'll have to tell us all about it." Hermione said.

"But not without us!" a new voice said.

Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley joined them in the compartment, beaming round at them all.

"Congratulations, Harry." Neville said.

"Why?"

"Your badge."

"Oh yeah, I forget." Harry replied looking down at his robes on which he had pinned a white badge which read the words 'Head-boy'. He had got his Hogwart's letter a few days ago and had been stunned to discover he was 'Head-Boy'. He couldn't believe, neither had Sirius, but both had celebrated. Harry had written to Ron and Hermione telling them the good news.

He glanced at Hermione. She wore a badge just like him, however it said 'Head-girl'. He beamed. Hermione deserved it. "Well done." He said.

"Thanks," Hermione blushed, Ron looked a bit envious, but did not say anything. "Harry, we've got to talk to the Prefects and tell them what to do. We'll be back later you guys!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron left the compartment to go to the Prefect's carriage. Within ten minutes they had explained what they wanted to be done this year. Ordering Malfoy around was the best thing Harry could think of doing. Draco Malfoy looked evil and venomous as he listened – half heartedly – to what the head boy and girl was saying. He didn't even look bothered, especially when Hermione was speaking.

Bothered by this Harry spoke up, mid-speech. "I could easily have your badge taken away Malfoy. Shut up and listen or I'll report you."

"You wouldn't dare, Potter!" Malfoy hissed.

"You wouldn't want to dishonour your family name by having your Prefect's Badge taken from you, now would you?" Harry asked, smiling lightly.

"At least my father didn't dishonour the family name by marrying a Mudblood, like your own mother is, Potter!" Malfoy replied again.

Harry grit his teeth. He would not stand to be insulted by Malfoy this year. When no reaction came Malfoy backed down and allowed Hermione to speak though he resumed his look of utter boredom.

"He's a slime!" Harry confessed, later, as they walked back to their compartment after issuing instructions.

"He's only doing it to annoy you Harry. Ignore him." Hermione pestered. "Let's not ruin the first day of term by Malfoy's stupid and senseless remarks."

"Fine," Harry moaned.

* * *

By the time they reached the compartment, Harry had cooled down and was ready to tell the others about his summer. He explained about custody report; Sirius' dreams (he had reportedly stopped having them since Harry had helped calm him down after the last dream) and going through the Veil to speak to his parents, as well as his developing relationship with Bonnie.

Ginny asked: "Do you really like her, Harry?"

"I do. She's really funny, fun to be with, has an amazing voice, and her eyes sparkle brown, and her hair is just so…soft and thin. Everything about her is perfect. If I lost her, I would not be able to survive. She is the thing that I want most in the world. It pains me to go away."

"Do you fear she'll go with someone else?" Hermione asked.

"No, Bonnie wouldn't do that. She's told me she loves me. I love her. We are perfect together," Harry smiled longingly, "I wish she could be here with me."

"Will you marry here?" Neville asked, "If it sounds rude…"

He was cut off by Harry's laughter. "Don't worry Neville. Marriage to Bonnie? I don't know. We're a bit young for a life time commitment. But, if I did, yes, I'd ask her. I'd love to be with her for the rest of my life. I don't know how it would work, with me being a Wizard and Bonnie a Muggle."

"You would find a way," Ginny answered, "You would just have to be careful, really."

Harry grinned. Yes, perhaps if he survived this year, he would ask Bonnie to marry him, but however he pushed it to the back of his mind, content on just thinking about her, and hoping she was alright.

* * *

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turned to see Claire Wright push her way through the crowd. Her eyes sparkled brown and she smiled as she came to a halt beside Harry. She came to just below his shoulder. "Had good hols?" he asked her.

"Really cool! Mum and Dad wanted me to show them some magic but I couldn't but I accidentally levitated my bed into the air. My parents think magic is the best thing in the world! They're really excited about it!"

"I can't believe your in second year!" Harry exclaimed. "Anyway I've got to dash. I want to find Dumbledore before the feast! I'll see you around!"

"Bye Harry!"

* * *

Harry moved through the crowd making his way to the steps. He greeted people he knew and smiled at the people he didn't know. It was great to be back.

He found Dumbledore sitting at the teacher's table. Quickly he approached the old man and asked for a quick word. Dumbledore granted permission and followed Harry away from the table.

"What is it Harry?"

The hall was beginning to fill up.

"I was just wondering why you made me Head Boy when you didn't make me a Prefect? I don't think I'm right for the job."

"Funny. That's the exact same thing your father said when he was made 'Head Boy'. However Harry, I cannot tell you the reason behind it as you must discover these for yourself. At the end of the year you'll know why I chose you, exactly why I chose your father as well. These things are meant to be discovered, Harry, I trust that you'll find it out in time. Now, let's go to our feast."

Harry moved away towards the Gryffindor Table and sat down next to Ron and Neville.

The Sorting began.

"Adams, Jake!" a small mousy haired boy ran up to the stool and jammed the hat onto his head. A moment's think and the hat declared Jake a 'Ravenclaw."

"Berry, Kay," was the first new Gryffindor. He was built strongly and had curly black hair, and his skin was tanned dark brown. Bright blue eyes shone out at the students and he smiled happily.

When the Sorting was finished, Dumbledore gave out a few notices and then dismissed the hall. Harry and the others trouped up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry knew the password (Giblets) and they went up to their Dormitory.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean shared a dormitory with four-poster beds. Harry unpacked his trunk quickly.

The talk turned to the news and Harry found himself the centre of attention.

"So Harry, what's it like living with a famous not-so-be-it murderer?" Dean asked.

Harry shook his head catching the drift. "Sirius is okay. It's interesting. He comes up with all sorts of stories about Hogwarts when he was here. He used to be Gryffindor too, with my dad and mum. But, really, Sirius is kind and gentle. You just have to get used to him. I know it'll take a while for people to get adjusted to him."

"Yeah my mum freaked out when I told her!" Dean said, "She read in the Muggle news that Sirius Black was innocent and that the real murderer had been caught, and so I told her he was the Godfather to Harry Potter, one of my friends at school, and that he was a Wizard, and I'd asked him a question last year. She honestly freaked out, saying 'my son spoke to a convicted murderer' over and over again. It got really annoying but she stopped eventually."

Harry grinned amid the laughter of Dean's tale.

It was great to be back at Hogwarts.

Harry felt that nothing could change his happy mood.

As he lay down to sleep, he thought of his parents in the Veil and of Sirius at home, alone, with no one to talk to. He suddenly felt a pang of misery engulf him, but then Harry fell asleep, his worries left alone until the following morning.

TBC

No Sirius for a while. Not until Chapter 7 at least, but don't worry there will be communication between them through letters; he just won't make a physical appearance until that Chapter. The next chapter I hope to focus on Harry's relationship with the other students in the school and that of his and Bonnie, which I started to in this chapter.

Review Responses:

Phoenixtears: I'm glad you like the angle I'm taking! Thanks!

Got-Lotr: Here's another update!

Galadriel Evenstar: Why do I torment Sirius? Um…I don't really know. It's part of the plot I suppose?

LunaShadows: I didn't have Harry helping Sirius when he heard him at night because he was confused and didn't know what was going on. But he was there at the end, so it did work out. I hope you liked this chapter!

Moon Lace: I'd hoped that Harry sounded grown up. After all he is. It's time he did. Harry will have nightmares again, but not at home at School, but he will speak to Sirius. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks for the story titles! I've read part of one, and it looks thoroughly interesting!


	5. Muggles and a Dream

**Another short chapter, I know, nut essential to the plot of the story. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter Five: Muggles and Dreams**

September the 3rd dawned bright and early, Bonnie Wright was woken by her alarm going off. She tapped it with her hand, stopping the whirring sound it was making. Her pink and yellow cloak said: 07:15. Grudgingly she pulled the covers off of her and got dressed, pulling on a smart pair of trousers and a light blue top with the slogan 'LOVE' written across it. She brushed her hair until it was thin, and let her black hair full to her hips, before she tied it back, and making herself look less lavishing.

It was her first day back at her Secondary School, the Local Comprehensive in Little Whinging. Once she had breakfasted, got her bag ready and splashed on a bit of make-up, Bonnie felt she was ready. As she left her room to go down stairs, her eyes fell on a particular photo.

It was of her and Harry, laughing and smiling sitting in the Fields outside Potter Manor. Claire had got it enchanted for her at Diagon Alley, but Bonnie knew that her parents were expecting visitors and didn't want them to see the picture as it was moving – and that would not bode well. She stuffed it into her school bag.

"Bon!" her mother called up the stairs! "Leanne's here and there are two letters for you!"

Bonnie zipped up her bag and went downstairs. Her mother greeted her and passed her the two letters. Leanne, her best friend was sitting in the lounge waiting for her.

"I'll just open these and then we'll go to school, okay?" Bonnie said as she sat opposite her friend.

The first letter was from her sister, Claire:

Hey, Bonnie! 

**It's really great not being in the first year anymore. Hogwart's is fantastic! The second year is much harder. It's been two days and I already have an essay from Professor McGonagall about **_'Explain and describe, using examples, how the Avefroir spell works' _. **A Potions Essay from Snape **_'What are the Property's of Moonstone – Explain with examples' _**and I also have to answer questions on the spells we learnt last year for Charms. I can hardly remember them! I'm already regretting that I'm a Witch, but then Harry did say the school year starts off like this then settles down again and then goes back to it. It's so frustrating to think that he's in his last year! And Head-boy too! Everyone looks up to him! **

**Anyway, miss you loads and write soon! Enjoy school and keep mum and dad happy! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Claire **

**XXXXXXXXX**

Bonnie smiled warmly. She missed her sister lots. She had been upset to find out that magic existed and that her sister was a Witch and she wasn't but she hadn't let her jealousy overwhelm her. Then she had found out Harry, who's she known for many years at Primary School, had been going to Hogwarts and was a Wizard. From there her life had taken a drastic turn.

She turned to the next letter which, before she had opened it, she knew it was from Harry.

**Bonnie, my dearest love, **

**I think of you every day. I wish you could be here with me so I could share my wondrous world with you. The Summer Holidays were not the same without you. Hogwart's is no fun without you being there. There's a Hogsmeade trip just before Halloween. Would you like to meet up again? Professor Dumbledore has already agreed that you can come. Ron's taking Hermione...and I have no one to talk to. I'm sure you'll enjoy it like you did last time. **

**Write back soon, **

**My Undying Heart stays with you, **

**Lot's of love, **

**Your darling friend, **

**Harry**

Forgetting all else around her, Bonnie grabbed a spare piece of paper and wrote a quick note to Harry.

**Harry, **

**Yes, of course I'll come. I miss you loads. Can't wait to see you. **

**Love, **

**Your Sweetheart, **

**Bonnie**

She rolled it up and asked her mother to post it that day to Harry. Bonnie had never let Leanne into the Kitchen since Claire had gone to Hogwarts, as they had brought an owl so they could send messages. Leanne, it seemed, did not suspect anything.

"I'm ready!" she declared. "Let's go to school."

Leanne and Bonnie began walking down the road towards school. As they passed Privet Drive, Bonnie glanced down it and saw Dudley trying to lift himself into the car, but he couldn't quite manage it. In the end Vernon had to help him. Both girls couldn't help but stifle some laughter.

"I can't see how Harry put up with them for so long!" Bonnie snorted.

Leanne nodded, agreeing. "Me too! Hey, how is Harry anyway? I haven't seen him for ages!"

Bonnie shrugged. "He's living with his Godfather now, somewhere in the country, far away from here."

"At least he's away from them!" Leanne laughed. "I didn't know Harry had a Godfather? Who is he?"

Bonnie struggled to think of a name. The Muggle newspapers had reported that Sirius Black had been wrongly imprisoned but nothing much had been said. Nothing had come lately about the custody hearing of Harry either so Bonnie didn't want her friend to know that she had actually met him. Leanne would freak out!

"Um...George something. I don't really know. When I went to his house I never got a proper chance to see him. He was rather busy at the time." That was a lie but Leanne didn't know that.

"Okay," Leanne shrugged. "Come on, let's get to school."

* * *

The day passed swiftly. Bonnie concentrated hard on her lessons and was rewarded no extra homework. When she got home, she flopped onto her bed, and flipped through her photo album of the pictures of her and Harry that had been taken of them throughout the Summer when she had visited him.

* * *

At Hogwart's Harry lay in his bed, sleeping soundly. Then his dreams turned dark and he was sure when he woke they were of Voldemort's doing.

"_Master, it is right. We have learnt many secrets of Harry Potter." A cloaked figure was saying. _

"_Tell me." Voldemort hissed, his bright red eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. _

"_We intercepted a letter addressed to him. It is from a girl. A Muggle by the name of Bonnie Wright." _

"_A Muggle!" Voldemort replied, "Excellent." _

"_They will be meeting in Hogsmeade." _

"_Perfect timing for my plan to come forth. Potter will fall when his loved one dies." Laughed Voldemort. "Station yourselves round Hogsmeade on the day of the trip. Kill the Muggle. Let Potter suffer!" _

_Cold malicious laughter filled the room. _

Harry woke up screaming: "BONNIE! NOOO!"

"Harry!" Ron asked, shaking him, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "It was just a dream. I'm fine."

Yet even though he tried to get back to sleep, Harry could not. He feared Bonnie's safety. If Voldemort found her...what could he do?

**TBC **

**Heh, heh, I'm evil... Well what did people think?**

**Got-lotr: **Try not squeal to loudly! Thanks for the review!

**Galadriel evenstar: **This will happen now?

**Phoenixtears: **Thank you for the review!

**LunaShadows: **No Sirius for a while...yep...I'm afraid it is, but don't worry he'll be back in it very soon, earlier then a thought as well! Yes, I thought that line was funny too: 'My son spoke to a convicted murderer!' Maybe I should write that scene? Thanks for the review!

**Moon Lace: **Poor Harry. Bonnie and Harry, yes, its time he found some love in his life. You'll see more of there relationship as well. Thanks again for the recommended stories! If I need anymore I'll ask you! 'Charmed Curses' I'm reading at the moment and I think I've finally got the hang of it. I'll read the others as well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. A Weasley in Power'

Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I got stuck on how to end it. Next chapter will be longer so it may take me four days to type it as I'm really busy with school-work. I hope to have Chapter 7 up by Monday. If not, feel free to e-mail me and bug me for the next chapter.

On with the chapter!

Chapter Six: 'A Weasley in Power?'

Harry's fear had increased by the morning. He was apprehensive about Bonnie and wanted nothing more then to see her safe. What could he do? Ron and Hermione kept a close eye on him throughout the day, watching his behaviour. He got told off several times from Professors for not concentrating in class, but nothing could keep his mind away from Bonnie's safety. What could he do?

The dream had been real; Harry knew that now, mainly because his scar had burst into flame (hurting really badly) when he'd woken that morning. He could not doubt the reliability of his dreams.

He had sent a reply to Bonnie from her previous letter but had sent another one asking her to be careful and to keep a constant watch on her surroundings. He said nothing of her dream to her, not wanting to scare her. He loved her more then anything and wanted her to be happy. Yet something inside him made him dread that he was sealing her fate by just knowing. He didn't even want to think of what could happen to her if Voldemort caught her. He shuddered at the thought, forcing it out of his mind before it consumed him.

Neither Ron nor Hermione had asked Harry what he had dreamed about because they were sure he would tell them in time.

His work was not up to scratch that day and even his Head-boy duties did not serve him well. He felt like his entire life was hanging in the balance. He could not sit still for one second.

The following morning (two nights after the dream) he sat in the Great Hall, Harry realised that how could Voldemort know about him? True he had sent a letter but surely he would have known that the Owl had been attacked, and wouldn't Bonnie? Mystery seemed to surround him, keeping him locked in its clutches. It was something that not even he could decipher.

He could check his theory with Claire. After all he had sent the letter with her Owl instead of Hedwig. If Claire's Owl had been injured, surely she would have said something? He waited anxiously for Owl Post.

Half-an-hour later his worries had decreased. Claire's Owl had arrived looking exactly the same, nothing seemed to have happened to it, of which Harry was relieved. He put his doubts to the back of his mind.

A solid week flew by and nothing troubled Harry. Bonnie sent letters practically every two days and Harry began to feel much better about the dream. He had no reason to worry.

Bonnie's letters were full of laughter and love, and each one brought a smile to Harry's face. It was the one part of the day he looked forward to.

* * *

As September faded Harry's work grew harder. The amount of pressure put on the seventh years were extraordinary. At one point Harry was writing four Essays a night all due in for the following two or three days. More so his Head Boy duties were hard. He had to patrol with Hermione every night at eleven to ensure that no one was out of bed at that time. He even had to deal with Peeves who usually liked to turn up at the worst possible moment.

Other then working on his N.E.W.T classes and patrolling the castle, Harry also had Quidditch Practice. The new captain had been chosen the second week in.

Ron Weasley was Quidditch Captain as Harry was simply to busy to take on the duties of Quidditch Captain. Ginny also helped out with the team's captaincy. Though Draco Malfoy seemed to laugh and take the mickey each time he saw Ron, the others disagreed with his statements. Ron's leadership seemed to be giving the team far more confidence. Ron also had increased his ability through this and he was confident that the Gryffindor team could be led to victory at the end of the year. The first match wasn't until November, consisting against Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Matthew Betts, a fellow second year Gryffindor, had replaced Katie Bell has chaser. She had graduated at the end of last year. Matthew needed to practice but he was excellent on a broom and could catch easily. He had done well in his trials, Ron and Harry only hoped that he would prove better in a match.

One morning in October Harry made his way down to the Great Hall alone. It was Saturday and he had laid in. Ron and Hermione were poring over the Daily Prophet as Harry approached, grins stretched across their faces.

"Guess what, Harry!" Ron said excitedly.

"What?"

"You don't know?"

"I won't know unless you tell me." Harry replied impatiently.

"Just show him the newspaper Ronald." Hermione said in an annoyed tone.

Ron showed Harry the front of the newspaper.

ELECTIONS TODAY: NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC?

WEASLEY?

Since Cornelius Fudge resigned as Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley stood in his place. Today are the official elections. Witches and Wizards around the country will be voting between four candidates all who have taken steps to ensure there popularity. At the moment Arthur Weasley is in the lead, with Rachel Smith behind.

It will be a long race to see who comes out on top, but our sources tell us that Arthur Weasley stands more of a chance as he has contributed frequently since the return of Voldemort.

Reported by Ellis Parker

"That's great news Ron," Harry said, smiling.

"It'll be amazing!" Ron replied, "Just think of what Malfoy will say if my dad does win!"

* * *

"He won!" Ron shouted, holding a letter in his hand, bouncing up and down in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione smiled; Harry laughed.

"I didn't think he could do it, but dad's Minister for Magic! He says as soon as the war's over he'll resign but he'll do the job as long as there's a threat! Malfoy must be so…jealous!" Ron couldn't contain his glee.

"It gives your family a better name among Wizards, doesn't it, Ron?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, it does. I just can't believe it! Dad felt sure it would either be Amelia Bones or Rachel Smith but he got in! He's made some good decisions since he took Fudge's place. He's obviously popular! I can't believe!"

"Neither can the rest of us," Harry mentioned, "I just wish we could've voted."

"When we leave Hogwart's we will," Hermione said, "Who would you have voted for anyway?"

"Ron's dad."

"Why?"

Harry frowned. Why? "I suppose it's because he's shown himself to be responsible and clever. He's made the right decisions. Besides he deserves it. They are probably one of the purest families in the world, aren't they? It's good to know that someone decent is leading the Ministry now."

Hermione nodded, then returned to her work. Harry did the same. Ron was too excited.

* * *

Not everyone was happy with the new Minister of Magic. Mainly the Slytherins. Malfoy made trouble over it, resulting in Ron getting a detention from Snape.

It had started in Potions class when Malfoy had walked past Ron's cauldron and said:

"You know, Weasley, the Ministry will fall now that Muggle-loving father of yours is Minister. It'll all go to pot! You'll see!"

Ron, who had been happy for a long time now, felt his anger rising and before he could stop himself, he had cursed Malfoy, sending him to the ground.

He spat: "At least my father isn't some Death Eater who's wanted by the Aurors. At least my parents are decent, whereas yours are foul on the inside and out! You are a slug Malfoy. You think you are special because of who your family are. You are no longer respected by the Wizarding Community. At least we don't have 'issues' about purebloods, half-bloods and Muggle-borns, like some people. We are not prejudice, unlike you!"

"Ron, stop it," Harry kept hissing.

Yet Ron wouldn't listen. He was unaware of Snape shouting his name. After six years of taunts, Ron was finally getting his own. He let another curse go at Malfoy, but then Snape was right beside him.

"WEASLEY! STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

"He deserves it," Ron spat.

"DETENTION! TONIGHT AT MY OFFICE, WEASLEY. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU TO LOSE YOUR TEMPER IN MY CLASS AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? SIT DOWN AND DO YOUR WORK!"

Ron reluctantly did so and continued working. He saw Malfoy laughing at him. "Slimy git. I hate him! I hate Snape too!"

"You reacted," Harry said, "You shouldn't have done so!"

"What was I supposed to do? Ignore him as I always have done?"

Harry nodded.

"Fine! Side with Snape! I don't care!"

Ron would not speak to him after that.

Harry had learnt to ignore Malfoy and whenever he spoke to him he just ignored him. He was glad he could. It meant he stayed out of trouble. Ron, it seemed, had not learnt that lesson yet.

Ron would not apologise for his behaviour at the end and ignored Harry. He obviously didn't want to admit he was wrong. He didn't want Harry to be right.

It looked like Ron wanted nothing to do with Harry, and for that Harry was unhappy about. Ron was still his friend, but Ron didn't want to be, only because he had not sided with him.

TBC

I know Ron was out of character but I don't really know him well. Perhaps you can tell me otherwise?

Next chapter is entitled: Christmas – Sirius is back; Harry takes Bonnie to Hogsmeade; and it will also be Christmas. **Warning: A long chapter so it will take a long time to write. I aim to have it up by Monday, but I hope to by Saturday. A lot of important stuff happen in this chapter.**

Review Responses:

Galadriel evenstar: Yep, Bonnie is innocent. I'll try not to harm her. Depends on how evil I want to be.

Got-lotr: Voldemort is evil because J.K.Rowling wrote him like that. I suppose I could suddenly turn him into a family man, if you want? Imagine him in a bow tie and suit and waiting to take out a female Voldy? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Phoenixtears: You'll have to wait and see whether Harry and Bonnie are destined to be together. And Voldemort makes an appearance in the next chapter…so watch out! Thanks for the review!

LunaShadows: I'll try not let Voldemort hurt Harry's friends, but I can't promise. You'll have to wait and see what happens.

Moon Lace: There will be injuries coming for all characters, but I'm not sure about death…I'll have to get back to you on that one. Did you get the stories I mentioned in a review? (While I remember the author I spoke of is called 'RavenGryffendor' and not 'RavenGryffindor'.) I only noticed that after I posted those stories to you. I am also attempting to read 'Charmed Curses' again because it really interests me. I'm finally understanding what is happening by re-reading it. The other stories you recommended me are very good as well. Do you know of any stories about the times James and Lily defied Voldemort and which are completed? Also (one last thing) would you be interested in becoming a staff member for my C2 community? I've added you to possible staff and all you need to do is to activate it yourself and you can add any stories you want to it. Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing! 


	7. Christmas

**This chapter is longer then the rest. An important event happens in this chapter, and I know that some of you will not like it very much. Feel free to make comments if you wish, I won't be offended. It only applies to this chapter only. Hope you like reading!  
  
Chapter 7: Christmas**

The Hogsmeade weekend came quickly. The days flew by in a mixture of happiness and sadness. Ron was still upset that Harry had not supported him in attacking Malfoy and not even the kind and supporting words of Hermione could even change his mind. To Harry, Ron was acting like a spoilt child, but he refused to admit that he was wrong and Harry was right. Dean suggested that it was perhaps Ron wanted to be known as a 'hero' instead of the 'side-kick'. Harry dismissed this. Did Ron really want what he had? Did Ron want his parents dead? The Prophecy looming over him? The complications of his and Voldemort's connection? Did Ron want all that?

Though Ron wouldn't speak to him, Harry did try to get along with him. He tried speaking and making conversation but Ron would not comply, neither would he do as Hermione asked: put the whole thing behind him so that his and Harry's friendship could continue. It was hurting Hermione now that Ron was acting like an idiot.

Harry, honestly didn't care. He would let Ron deal with it on his own terms.

Saturday 29th dawned.

The day Bonnie was due to come was at last here. Harry was excited. He couldn't wait to meet her again.

That morning he dressed in the finest Muggle clothes he owned and walked through the castle, breakfasted, and then went by himself to Hogsmeade. Hermione was going with Ron so he left them at the Gryffindor house table.

He was due to meet her at 10AM at the station and took a route through Hogsmeade. He began to get nervous as the time passed. Students willowed around the shops looking in and buying, while Harry waited.

At 10AM he was standing on the platform waiting for the train to arrive. As the clock struck ten, a train drew up, red carriages behind it. Bonnie Wright stepped off. She wore beige trousers; with a white t-shirt; and a blue jacket on top. Her hair flew in the gentle wind.

Harry smiled and walked towards her; Bonnie ran, and they hugged when they reached each other. "Oh, Harry," Bonnie whispered, "I missed you," she kissed him gently.

"I missed you too," Harry murmured, "I wish I could see you every day."

"So do I, but alas it cannot be." Bonnie replied.

Harry took her hand and led her into Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Harry?" Ron asked, "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Harry snapped. He turned to look at Ron. His face was red, tears fell from his eyes. It was his fault. His fault. "I killed her, Ron, I killed her!"

"You didn't," Ron replied gently.

"How do you know? Bonnie's dead because of me!" Harry shouted. Anger was bursting forth, threatening to consume him.

"Mr. Potter. Mr Weasley."

Both boys looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking at them. "Everything will be fine. Miss Granger and Miss Wright are safe. Madam Pomfrey has cured them both. They will remain in the hospital wing until we are sure that the curses used on them have not affected them."

Harry and Ron nodded, relief flooding through them.

McGonagall went away towards Gryffindor Tower. Everyone was anxiously waiting news of those injured in the attack.

Ron turned to Harry. "Before we get in another argument, I just want to say I'm sorry for being such a jerk and thinking you are wrong. I suppose being head-boy does that to you."

"I suppose." Harry replied.

At least Bonnie was still alive. It had happened all so quickly...

_**/Harry's memory - POV/**_

_Bonnie and I walked through the streets of Hogsmeade taking our time to explore the village. I lead her down an alley way which will take us back to the main stretch of the road through. Suddenly everything goes cold. I feel weird and then my scar flares. I fall to the ground in agony wondering why. _

_Bonnie grabs me surprised. "Harry?" she asks in a weird sort of voice, obviously scared. _

"_My scar. It hurts." I hiss. _

_And then laughter, laughter I would not rather have heard came to me. Voldemort. _

"_Mr. Potter and Miss Wright. What a pleasure to meet you."_

_Standing in front of us, wand raised was Voldemort himself. His eyes glared red, and a grin spread across his face as he saw Bonnie. Terror settled itself in the pit of my stomach. _

"_Let us see you suffer, Potter!" Voldemort hissed, before he raised his wand and shouted 'AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_A jet of green light shot towards Bonnie, but I couldn't do anything. I screamed 'No!' _

_Yet someone pushed Bonnie away in time. The jet of green light fled into the air. _

_Hermione stood with her wand raised, Ron just behind her. By now other students could be seen screaming and fleeing. None of them was going to help, save for Hermione and Ron. _

_Bonnie was crying. She was scared. I hug her, trying to comfort her. _

_Voldemort shouted: 'CRUCIO!" His wand was pointed at Bonnie and she began to scream in pain. _

"_STOP IT!" I shout. But he wouldn't. _

_Without thinking I grab my own wand, my scar still throbbing, I pointed it at the Dark Lord and shouted 'IMPEDIMENTA!" Voldemort flew away screeching. _

_Hermione and Ron ran forward, fear littered across their faces, but they began to rain spells down on Voldemort, headless of the danger. I look at Bonnie. She is barely breathing, tears leak from her eyes, and she falls limp in my arms. _

_Hermione falls to the ground, blood spilling from her head. Voldemort advances on Ron. I grab my own wand but then a voice echoes behind Voldemort; he halts._

"_Leave Tom." _

_It is Dumbledore and he looks furious. _

_I look at Bonnie. I realise that I've killed her by being me. I've killed her. I sob. _

_**/End of Harry's POV/**_

Harry and Ron walked into the hospital wing to see Bonnie and Hermione. They lay on separate beds, unconscious but looking perfectly well. They sat down next to them waiting for them to wake.

Dumbledore was still in the hospital wing speaking to Madam Pomfrey about Bonnie and Hermione. Once had finished he walked over to Harry and gave him an encouraging smile.

Harry barely noticed but he spoke up as the headmaster walked away. "How did Voldemort know where we were? Surely he wouldn't be able to get here, would he?"

"Voldemort has been intercepting your letters to Bonnie, gathering information. When he realised you were in love he decided to attack you, to kill Bonnie, making you suffer. He wanted you to lose everyone that you love. As to finding you in Hogsmeade, he had a Death Eater on the prowl on the streets, one who is adapt at hiding themselves very well. He was tracking you hoping to get you when you were not around students. If you had not taken turns down the alleyway Voldemort wouldn't have been able to attack you. Voldemort knew he couldn't be caught because you don't know the signal to bring Aurors to you, and most of all, they wouldn't have come. Someone else at the time was running interference so Voldemort could kill Bonnie; the Aurors were concentrating at that place. I knew something was up. I decided to go into Hogsmeade and I found students running for their lives. It was easy to locate you. Voldemort apparated into the area when you were not looking to catch you by surprise."

"Professor, is Bonnie safe?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No. I will perform the Fidelius Charm upon her and her family. I will be the secret keeper like I am to the Dursley's. Harry, in order to keep Bonnie safe, you must break up your relationship with her. She is in grave danger if you keep seeing her. I know you love her but it will be for the best. When you leave Hogwarts you will be able to see her again, but while she lives with her parents she is in danger of death, as long as Voldemort knows you love her. I am sorry to ask this of you Harry."

Harry looked crest-fallen. How could he break up with Bonnie? The woman he loved?

* * *

Claire found Harry leaving the hospital wing. She had been terribly upset when she'd heard about her sister's condition from McGonagall. Harry had just finished talking to Bonnie as she'd woken up a few hours ago, with a slight head-ache. With a heavy heart he had told her he had to break up with her for her safety. Harry had walked out before Bonnie could shed tears. The words that he had said had broken Bonnie's heart.

**/Flashback/ **

_Bonnie stared at Harry as if he was mad. "I can't leave you Harry, to face this burden alone."_

"_I know," Harry whispered back, "but it's because of me that you were attacked. I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want to see you die because of me. I love you so much, but to protect you, I cannot see you anymore." _

_Tears were forming in her eyes. Harry felt sad. _

"_Our love cannot last while Voldemort is on the loose. I'm sorry, Bonnie, but we must end it for your safety." _

_He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Tears fall. _

"_I'll never forget you, Harry." Bonnie murmured as Harry turned and left. _

**/End Flashback/**

Claire found Harry with tears in his eyes. She looked at him feeling sorry.

"Harry! What's up? Is it Bonnie?" Claire asked.

Harry struggled for words, but then he broke down, tears falling from his eyes. Claire took his hand and led him to a secluded classroom. "I...broke up with Bonnie. I love her badly, Claire, but to protect her I can't see her anymore."

She was stunned by this news and felt partially angry. Ever since Bonnie and Harry had got together, her older sister had been happy. All the other boy's she had gone out with had never been as special as Harry. And yet, Claire could see that it had pained Harry considerably to do what he had done.

"Why?"

Harry wiped the tears from his face. "To protect Bonnie. Voldemort knows that I love her. He tried to kill her so I could suffer. Bonnie was targeted because I love her. I have to break up with her to protect her."

"But love is powerful."

"Love didn't save my parents did it but it did me. Much as I love Bonnie to no end..." he hesitated, as if trying to fathom out what to say carefully, "...I dare not risk it. Bonnie deserves someone better, someone who is not hunted all the time."

Claire wrapped her arms round Harry. "Bonnie loves you. She's a fighter. She'll fight for you till the end of her life."

Harry closed his eyes. "I know, but no one can help me. Not even Bonnie."

Claire hugged Harry and then he continued on his way to the Gryffindor Common Room while she went to speak to her sister.

* * *

Harry remained miserable for many days. Breaking up with Bonnie had torn his heart, yet he resolved to survive the war and go back to Bonnie. He paid little attention to his lessons and ended up losing Gryffindor a few house points, but nothing could cure his aching heart. November came and went. The Quidditch season began. He kept his mind off Bonnie by concentrating on winning Quidditch and also doing his work. He and Ron were now firm friends once again.

Hermione had returned to classes a few days after the attack, better. She still ached. Voldemort had hurled the Crucio Curse at Hermione as well as the Impedimenta Jinx, resulting in her injury.

Throughout the school people looked up at Harry, Ron and Hermione, for they had faced Voldemort and lived. None of them had ever believed it possible but seeing it with their own eyes showed them that what Harry had done, had been real.

As Christmas came and the end of term due near, Harry began to prepare for his holiday. Ron and Hermione were both to Headquarters whereas Harry was going to spend the holiday with Sirius. They made arrangements to meet up on Christmas.

The end of term swiftly approached, and Winter sent in. The Hogwarts grounds were covered in a layer of white. The morning before he left, Harry took a stroll around the grounds, taking in the surroundings. He was still unhappy about Bonnie, but had been able to live with it for now. He wanted to contact her, but knew if he did he would be putting himself in danger.

At last he was on the train heading through the countryside towards London. He hardly talked his mind focused on a question that burned his mind: What would've happened if he'd never gone to Hogwarts? If his mother hadn't gone either? He'd have led a normal life. He sometimes wished he could go back in time to his mother and tell her to not go to Hogwart's because she was doomed to death at an earlier age then she should've been, but Harry had no power over that.

The Weasley's and Sirius were waiting for him on the other side of the barrier. From afar Harry could see Claire's parents, Bonnie was standing behind them. She was looking at Harry. He nodded at her, but she turned her head away. Harry did not look back.

"How was your term?" Molly Weasley asked.

"It was great," Ron said, "Apart from Hogsmeade."

"It was all over the papers." Sirius said.

Harry had seen it. For about a week the Daily Prophet had held articles about the attack on Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bonnie and even Claire had been interviewed. A few letters from readers had made their way to Harry and his friends. Mrs Weasley had sent a letter full of emotion explaining how proud she was of them and how she had been scared out of her wits to do anything. Harry felt that Mrs Weasley cared very much about his welfare.

Hermione's parents had not come to greet their daughter as they remained at Headquarters being the only Muggles allowed there. They split up with Harry and Sirius going towards the Ministry of Magic of which they could then use Floo Powder to get to the Potter Mansion.

Within half-an-hour Harry was back in the mansion. It had changed since the summer, mainly because Sirius had decorated it with all sorts of Christmas decorations. The whole house had received the same treatment.

Harry levitated his stuff up to his room, and deposited the trunk by the side of his bed. He placed a photo of Bonnie on the chest of draws and smiled sadly.

"You love her don't you?"

Harry jumped astounded to hear an unfamiliar voice. He turned quickly to see the ghost of Harold Potter, his great grandfather, looking at him, with kind eyes. Harry hadn't seen him since the summer, since when he'd found out that James was dead.

"You love her, don't you?" the ghost repeated.

"Yes," Harry replied, "a lot."

Harold nodded. "Much like James did with Lily. I always promised myself I'd look after them, but I failed, but perhaps I can look after you."

Harry didn't have the heart to tell him that he could die at the hands of Voldemort. The ghost probably knew that. "That would be nice." He stammered.

"Um...how old was my father when you died?" Harry asked.

"I lived until 1979. James was twenty."

"A year before I was born." Harry muttered.

"I miss James a lot. He was a great kid. Always helpful and willing to do anything for anyone. I heard from Sirius that James died to protect you and Lily. Was that right?"

"Yes," Harry said, "he fought Voldemort to give my mum time to run. I wish I could have known them."

"They were great people." Harold replied.

Harry smiled sadly. "I know."

"And you are great to. Probably more powerful then James and Lily combined. I am really proud to have a great grandson like you."

Harry was pleased with the statement but couldn't help wondering if his parents were truly proud of him.

* * *

Christmas Day dawned bright and early for Harry. He woke about 7:30 excited that he would be able to see Ron and Hermione that day. The Weasley's and Grangers were coming for dinner.

Harry dressed smartly in Wizard robes, combed his hair so that it lay partially flat on his head before springing up again. He ruffled it with his hand making his hair worse. It stuck up in all directions but looking at himself in the mirror made Harry see that he was a proper young man, whether or not his hair was messy or not. He had grown quite tall in the past few years, his hair a bit longer, and he'd fattened out a bit since the summer.

Sirius was already up getting things ready. Even looking at him, Harry knew he was nervous, mainly because it was his first Christmas being free. Harry left opening his parents to that afternoon when the other's arrived. He was not too excited but felt it would be polite.

He helped Sirius with the cooking that morning and also helped his Godfather get ready and make himself look presentable. Sirius, after-all, had to meet Hermione's parents as well, and didn't want them to think he was insane as some people still assumed he was.

The Weasley's and Granger's arrived together at 12:30 PM. As Hermione's parents were Muggles, they could not apparate to the house, so they had taken the Granger's car. Hermione and her mother and father, with Ron and Mr Weasley came by car. This had given Mr Weasley a chance to see the workings of a Muggle car. Ginny had been able to squeeze in as well as she was not old enough to apparate, though it had been really uncomfortable.

The rest of the Weasley's had apparated at 12:25 just outside the Potter estate, meeting the Granger's on their way up the drive to the house.

Harry opened the door and led them inside showing them around the house while Sirius was busy trying to put out the small Kitchen fire he had accidentally started when cooking. His excuse was that he was 'off'.

After sitting through a lovely meal and making a good impression the Weasley's; the Grangers'; Harry and Sirius sat down to open presents. Part way through the commotion the ghost of Harold Potter decided to make an appearance, therefore scaring the Grangers.

Neither of them had seen a ghost though Hermione had told them all about them. They had never expected to actually see one.

"Harold, we agreed that you would not disturb us today." Sirius scowled.

It looked like Harold had meant to remain quiet.

Harry took pity. "Don't be so harsh. He just wanted to be with us. He is part of my family. I know Hermione's parents haven't see a ghost before but now they have," he turned to the others who were looking at him expectantly, "well, this is my great-grandfather Harold Potter. He didn't pass on when he died. I met him last summer when he thought I was James."

"You look just like him except that your hair is messier then his!" Hermione said, "and you have your mother's eyes as well."

"I am sorry if I scared anyone but I didn't know what to do. Its so nice to see this house full of laughing, joking people again." Harold explained.

"When was the last time there were people here?" Ginny asked.

"1978. My son Christopher and his wife Natalie were killed the same time I was in 1979. Christopher and Natalie went into hiding with me. Voldemort was after James and Lily by that time. All of the Potters were in danger. Voldemort found us a few weeks later. This house hasn't been lived in for many, many years. I never knew James and Lily had been killed, never knew Harry existed. But I am glad I have had the chance to meet you. I always wondered what had happened."

"What was Christmas like in the old days?" Harry asked. "I mean with my dad?"

"Fun. James and Sirius were the worst people to have around on Christmas-"

He was cut off by Sirius. "Hey! That was James not me! I just followed him."

Harry stifled laugh.

"That remains to be seen," Harold replied, "but anyway, everyone in this house celebrated like mad. Christopher and Natalie held a terrific feast! James and Sirius made as much mess as possible, and I do recall when, in the Winter term of their seventh year at Hogwarts, Christopher gave them a bit of Fire whiskey, and ended up getting them drunk out of their minds. Quite funny to watch but never to be in the same room with. Impossible to control where those two."

"You making assumptions." Sirius muttered but no one was listening as Harold began spinning stories about his own youth and then about his son, and finally James. The rest of the afternoon was spent exchanging happy memories. It was one of the best Christmas' Harry had ever had in his life.

* * *

A few days later Harry was standing in front of the Veil in the Potter mansion. He thought of a happy memory and walked inside letting the power of Godric Gryffindor flow through his body, protecting him from death. He emerged in the familiar surroundings of the dead world, and saw James and Lily standing beside each other, smiling. He smiled back.

"Mum, dad, it's really good to see you guys," Harry said, "I've missed you."

"So have we," Lily remarked, "Tell us how is our head-boy doing?"

"He's doing fine." Harry smiled.

"What about Christmas?" James asked, "Padfoot didn't get you drunk did he?"

Harry laughed and proceeded to tell his parents about his Christmas.

When he had finished, Lily asked Harry about Bonnie. He regretfully informed them he'd broken up with her because of the threat Voldemort had placed upon her. If James and Lily could've hugged Harry, Harry was sure they would have done.

At least he had Sirius to be comforted by. At least he was still there to help him. James and Lily could only give him words of advice, and never those of love and happiness that he could have if they were still alive.

After a while Harry made his way back out of the Spirit world and into the Potter Mansion, wondering what way his life would turn in the coming year.

James had told him to keep his family as close as possible because uncertain times were coming, times that Harry was sure that he would lose his life in, times that Harry was sure the people he loved most dearly would pay with their lives for defying Voldemort.

He couldn't help but worry that all the people he loved deeply Bonnie, Hermione, Ron, the Weasley's, Lupin and Sirius, would all die at the end, helping to save him, but failing in the attempt.

He feared what Voldemort was going to do.

TBC 

**Little clue there....but I'm not telling....he.he.he.he. **

**I feel like being evil. And if all goes to plan we are now half-way through the story. At the moment there is a total of 14 chapters but that might change. Anyway next chapter is entitled: **_Numerous Mysteries_

**Review Responses:**

**Galadriel evenstar: **I did try not to hurt Bonnie too much. I know she's sweet and innocent but there are something's that just have to happen. There will be a battle later on starting around chapter 9 and ending at chapter 11, I think. Gruesome injuries? Um...I'll see what I can do. Thank you for the review!

**Bahzad: **I'm glad you think both my stories are good! I hope that you continue to read! Enjoy!

**Got-lotr: **Yep, Voldemort is very evil. And please don't give me that image even though I gave it first. I don't know why I said it but I was in a very hyper mood.

**LunaShadows: **Thank you for the advice about some of the words and the sentence structure. It's just that, that is the way I've been taught at school and its stuck. I'll make amends to the final version when the story is finished. And as you can see, Ron and Harry are now friends, bearing mind they just spent Christmas together. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Moon Lace: **I'm glad you thought Ron wasn't out of character. I knew that he would react because I'm the same way. I was insulted by this really horrid boy at school who thinks he is 'God's Gift' (and if you are religious in any way and that term offends you then I am truly sorry but I am not religious so its not offensive to me – sorry) but he's stopped now because I stopped reacting to him. I wanted to show that Harry had learnt that reacting only provokes bullies and that he's realised not to do that, while Ron on the other hand would find any insult offensive and would react because he is that type of person. Yes, I will be a staff member to your community, I have already activated the account so when I can I'll add some of my favourite HP stories to the list. I haven't had time to do mine yet, but I will, I mean to. And last of all I'm glad you like RavenGryffendor's stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. An Explanation

**A/N) I know this is the shortest chapter I've written for this story but the next chapter will be longer. I know the story is going fast but nothing much is happening, and instead of dragging it out I want to get to the important part of the story which we are now at. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 8: An Explanation**

_My head. _

Harry rubbed his forehead trying to get rid of the nausing pain that wrecked through his mind. He didn't know why it was hurting. It was not the same pain when Voldemort was happy or angry. It was not searing heat but it felt like a normal headache.

Harry sat between Ron and Hermione in Transfiguration trying to concentrate while Professor McGonagall went through the syllabus for that year.

He had been back at Hogwarts for three days, and that morning he had woken with pain spreading through his head refusing to leave. He had not told Ron or Hermione but now they were looking at Harry with an odd expressions on their faces.

"Harry?" Ron whispered.

"I'm alright." Harry muttered.

"Is it your scar?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "Head-ache, I think."

"Bad?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Really badly."

"Professor!" Hermione's arm was in the air.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

Harry shot her a loathing look.

"Harry's not feeling well."

McGonagall's eyes scanned Harry's face. He didn't know it but his eyes showed he was in pain. "Miss Granger take Mr Potter to the hospital wing."

Harry reluctantly got from his seat following Hermione from the room.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked, furiously.

"You're in pain. It needs to be seen too. Madam Pomfrey knows about you and your scar. You say its not the normal pain so it might be normal. You could be stressed."

Harry sighed. Hermione was right. He had not been sleeping but worrying about the N.E.W.Ts and Voldemort. Most of all his thoughts focused on Bonnie and her safety. He missed her.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey alerted Dumbledore who came to the hospital wing. Hermione had remained with Harry while he had been inspected. Pomfrey had told Harry that Dumbledore would need to speak to him, however Harry hadn't wanted that, but she had forced him.

Dumbledore arrived fifteen minutes later and he sat opposite Harry, who lay in a bed, with a cold flannel on his head.

"Harry, have you been having any unusual dreams recently?"

"Once or twice. Why?"

"What have they been about?" Dumbledore asked. His voice was sincere.

"Me. My parents. Sirius. And Bonnie. My dream shows all of us dying by Voldemort. I worry for the safety of the people I love."

"Harry, I will be frank with you. You dream a possible future. What you see are images from Voldemort's own twisted imagination. If he could get his way, all of the people you loved would die by his own hand, and then you last."

"He can't harm me though."

"He can Harry. I will be leaving Hogwarts for one week. I must go to some important meetings with the Ministry. I fear that Voldemort will use the Veil to get access to Hogwarts. He could siege the castle. I have commissioned Aurors to come and guard the students though it will be conspicuous. I cannot worry them. As both of you are head-boy and head-girl you must know for it will be your leadership the students will look to if this attack does happen."

"When will you leave?" Hermione asked, her face white.

"It will not be until March. Two months to prepare. I have a feeling that Voldemort will attack. The meetings cannot be postponed as they are important. And we can't hold them here either for some matters have to be discussed with the whole Ministry." Dumbledore explained.

Harry felt as if a huge blow had hit him. "Could the Prophecy be fulfilled in this event?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, only if you are prepared."

The headmaster left.

Harry looked at Hermione. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"You're not Harry. We won't let you."

"I hope so. I just hope no one dies that I love in order for me to kill Voldemort."

"Me neither." Answered Hermione. She looked fearful at Harry, and then she hugged him, tears in her eyes. "You'll survive, Harry, I know you will."

TBC 

**Next chapter will take a while to type. It'll be up hopefully by next Monday. I'm aiming for Saturday, but that's not a promise. **

**I've got a new story that I'm writing as well called: **From Time to Time. **If you like time-travel stories you might like this. **

**Review Responses:**

**got-lotr: **Yes, you are very wierd, but I like it that way. Voldy putting on a make-up...you've got a wierd imagination but its funny!

**galadriel evenstar: **Things get darker now so it won't be happy anymore. Poor Harry! Thank you for the review!

**LunaShadows: **Thank you pointing out my mistakes. It's really kind of you. I'll try not to kill too many people off, but you'll have to wait and see. Kill both Harry and Voldy? Um...I'm not sure, yet. Might change my mind! Thank you for your comments!

**Moon Lace: **Yeah he broke up with Bonnie but he had to for her safety. It was really funw writing the Christmas scenes. Harold is very interesting! being a ghost as well! I wanted Sirius to remember happy times to! Also I'm sorry for the odd review earlier for 'Beyond the Times', I was a little hyper. And the girl I spoke about does exist. I hope you liked this really short chapter!


	9. Battle for Hogwarts

**

* * *

TISSUE WARNING!!!!! I mean it!!!!**

**Chapter 9: The Battle for Hogwarts**

The next few months passed quickly. Harry had never had so much work before in his life. The N.E.W.Ts were approaching quickly something that Harry had hoped wouldn't. He was bagged down in his Head-boy duties as well as being upset over Bonnie. He still thought of her everyday. He couldn't get her out of his head.

March came in quickly and the date for Dumbledore's departure came closer. The night before he left, Harry and Hermione were called to his office where he explained the procedure.

"Now, if anything happens you must lead the students to safety. In each house base there is a passage that connects them all together, so the students can filter out. You must get the students to these passages. It will lead them to a hidden cave below the castle. There the students will be safe," Dumbledore handed Harry a piece of paper, "Here are the passwords to each house. Don't let anyone know them."

"We promise." Harry replied.

"I know I can count on you which is why I picked you for head-boy, Harry. You are trustworthy."

Harry smiled lightly. He and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"He's worried, Harry. You can see it in his eyes."

Harry nodded. "Hermione, will you stand by me?" he took hold of her shoulder.

She looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I think...that if Voldemort does attack Hogwarts, I will not survive. I think that by the end of this week, Hogwarts will either be gone forever or Voldemort will be. I believe that the Prophecy that I must fulfil is coming closer. It's only a matter of time."

"Don't say that. You will survive."

"But you'll stand by me?" Harry asked, ignoring Hermione's protest.

She nodded numbly. "Of course. I have done so for years, what's stopping me now?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Harry and Hermione hardly slept, for they feared an attack. Though McGonagall was formidable, Harry knew Voldemort was not afraid of her. He would not submit or leave the school alone unless Dumbledore was near or there.

Two days passed without much happening but on the third, Harry's life took a dramatic turn. He was in Defence Against the Dark Arts when it happened.

He was working on notes while the class practiced. Professor Lupin had bade them to practice their Patronus Charms again. Harry, who's one was perfect anyway, sat back revising, while the class tried to work. While he sat writing his head burst into flame, hot searing pains stretched from his scar and across his head. Without realising it he was screaming aloud, his hand to his head. He fell to the floor, gasping.

"Harry!" Lupin fell to Harry's side, looking at him. The class gathered round watching fearfully.

Harry shuddered. Tears leaked out of his eyes. "Voldemort. He's here."

The class began muttering; Neville looked scared.

"Are you sure?" Lupin asked.

Harry nodded. "It hurts so badly. He's close, I know it."

Before he could go on, Professor Snape walked into the room. He saw Lupin looking at Harry.

"Lupin, alert Black. Death Eaters are here in the castle. Tell him we need the Aurors and the Order here, now!" He glared round at the students. "Get them out of sight!" then he left, his cloak swishing behind him.

Lupin looked at the frightened students. "Ron, Hermione, get the students to Gryffindor. Even the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff ones are to go to. You know what to do."

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm coming." Harry said limply. He got to his feet.

"Be careful." Lupin muttered watching as the students walked out of the room. He quickly turned away to his fireplace and used Floo Powder to transport himself to Potter House.

* * *

The students were in a state of mass panic. The Death Eaters had not yet got to Gryffindor, and any student that Harry, Ron or Hermione came across took them and led them to Gryffindor. Once they had got there, Harry and Hermione touched a piece of wall in the Common Room, muttering 'Open' in French. The wall slid back revealing a passage leading downwards.

"Everyone there is a passage that leads to a secure cave. It is protected. Go." Harry explained.

Ron and Ginny led the students downwards, their frightened faces disappeared from view.

Harry looked at Hermione. "This is it."

"This is what?" she asked.

"I'm going to face him. I've got to fight Voldemort. And you can't stop me." Harry said.

"I'll come with you."

"No. You can't. You'll be killed. Please, just look after the students. If it all goes wrong I know that I've placed these students lives in your trustworthy hands. You are strong and powerful. I know you can lead them to safety." Harry explained.

Hermione had tears in her eyes, but she reached forwards and hugged him. "Come back, please Harry, for me; for Ron; for Sirius; for Lupin; for Bonnie."

"I can't promise, but I'll try." He returned her hug, knowing that his next actions in the next few minutes would decide his fate.

She watched him leave through the portrait hole and then turned to follow the students into the passage, closing it.

* * *

Harry's heart beat fast. He was about to die. He knew it. There was nothing he could do about it.

The fighting was in the Great Hall where Voldemort and his Death Eaters had appeared. Harry guessed that Voldemort had used the Veil to gain access to Hogwarts. He wasn't sure but he hoped that was the case. Harry had a plan. A plan he hoped would work.

He gripped his wand as he edged closer to the hall.

"Stop right where you are Potter!" the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy said from behind him.

Harry froze but looked behind him.

Lucius Malfoy had his wand pointing directly at Harry's heart. "My, my, come to play the hero again, have we?"

Harry kept his cool and did not reply.

"Come with me, Potter. My Lord would like a word with you before he kills you."

Lucius Malfoy grabbed Harry by the shoulders and steered him to the Great Hall.

Harry did not struggle. He had to fight. It was a good thing Malfoy hadn't killed him.

They entered the hall. Several teachers were contained by invisible ropes. McGonagall was one of them. Harry couldn't recognise the others. Lined by the walls were students who had not been saved by Harry and Hermione earlier. They were scared and pale.

However in the centre of the great hall high in the air was an archway. The opening into the dead world. Voldemort was trailing his power through it to keep it open. Harry didn't need to use his power yet. Good.

"Harry Potter." Below the opening was Voldemort grinning madly. His red eyes glinted. "It is such a pleasure to meet you again, but this time you'll not escape."

"I'm ready to die." Harry said firmly, raising his wand and stepping forward away from Lucius Malfoy. "A duel to the death."

"What I'd hope for." Voldemort said.

_Please let everyone I love be safe. I can't bear it. _

Harry raised his wand and shouted: 'Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort laughed as the petty spell did no harm. "Fool!"

"Crucio!"

Harry dodged to the side as the curse flew by him. He threw the 'Stupefy' spell towards Voldemort, but the Dark Lord blocked it with the 'Protego' spell. Harry dodged as the spell came back towards him. He couldn't afford to lose. It was now or never.

Around him the Death Eaters were watching. Teachers and students who were being held watched in fascination as Harry fought.

For five minutes Harry and Voldemort traded spells until Harry was hit with the 'Impedimenta' spell, sending him back. He fell downwards, his wand falling away from him.

Voldemort stepped forward, his eyes glowing. "Crucio!" he said.

Harry withered in pain as the curse hit him. He screamed as intense pain rushed through him. He couldn't cry although he felt like it. The curse wore off and he lay limp, struggling to breathe. He wanted to black out...wanted it to end. He couldn't handle it...he knew he was dead.

Voldemort waved his wand at Harry. "AVADA KEDAV-"

The dark lord was cut off by several spells that hit him. Harry meekly lifted his head and saw Sirius, Lupin, Snape and the members of the Order of the Phoenix standing at the entrance to the hall, several limp Death Eaters sprawled behind them. Aurors stood around them, their faces a mask of pure loathing.

And then the battle began.

Harry lay on the floor gathering his strength. Voldemort was preoccupied with the Aurors, all of which were trying to stun him, but they failed. They had formed a circle round him so he could not escape.

Harry heard: "IMPEDIMENTA!"

The Aurors surrounding Voldemort fell away. He turned his gaze towards Harry, his lips curling in anger.

"This is the end, Potter!" he hissed walking forward. He raised his wand.

Harry struggled to stand. His body was weak, but managed to climb to his feet. He'd go down like his father, he'd die a hero. His wand lay a few feet from him. He looked up into the murderous glowing eyes and knew that it was his end. He closed his eyes and waited.

Voldemort wasted no time. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The curse flew towards Harry. But before it hit him, someone pushed Harry away, someone died that moment, their body falling to the ground with a thud.

Harry knew what had happened, but was afraid to look. Voldemort was screeching. Harry opened his eyes and saw to his horror his Godfather laying dead on the floor.

Sirius Black had taken the killing curse for Harry.

**TBC**

**Okay, first of all please don't get on at me for killing Sirius even though in my last story I did have him alive for Harry, but he had to die for several reasons at this point. It is all explained next chapter. So please don't kill me for what I have done. Sirius is my favourite and I didn't like killing him that way. **

**I am truly sorry for anyone who didn't want that to happen. I DO have my reasons. It is explained in the next chapter. **


	10. Is it the end?

**This was not the ending I wanted to write...but it just happened. I'm sorry to all those who liked Sirius and he died (again!) but when you read on there is an explanation why. **

**Okay, this is the final chapter to 'Harry Potter and His Last Year' **

**Chapter 10: Is it the End? **

Harry just stared numbly at the body of his Godfather before intense rage overtook him. He leapt aside as another 'AVADA KEDAVRA' shot towards him, ignoring the pain that spread through his body with every move. He didn't care anymore. Anger pulsed through his veins and into his heart. His eyes flashed dangerously, the power that lay deep within him awakened. The power of his parents combined floated through him. He had his wand now having snatched it from its position when he had leapt out of the way of the curse.

Harry risked a glance upwards. The opening into the dead world was slowly closing. Voldemort was no longer keeping it open. That meant...

Harry gritted his teeth, raised his wand, and shouted 'AVADA KEDAVRA!'. Though he hadn't used the killing curse before he found it came naturally. The power came from his anger. It was fury.

At the same time Voldemort shouted the killing curse. Both spells met in mid-air, hitting each other and rebounding upon the caster. Harry leapt aside, but Voldemort hadn't realised that it would happen and was not quick enough to leap aside. The killing curse hit him hard, and he stumbled back.

But Voldemort wasn't dead.

Harry wasted no time and cast: "IMPEDIMENTA!".

Voldemort, who was recovering from the shock of Harry's killing curse, failed to notice the next spell. It hit him full in the chest and sent the Dark Lord flying. The force of the spell was so powerful due to Harry's anger, and normally a spell such as that would have no effect on Voldemort but it did.

The power of Harry's anger hurtled Voldemort into the air and through the Veil opening which was swiftly closing. And then Harry, as blackness began to claim him, used his anger to shut the doorway. He didn't know whether Voldemort was gone or not, because then he fell to the floor, exhausted, and fainted.

* * *

Harry woke as if from a dream. He was laying in a bed, covers all over him, his glasses were not on him. He blinked.

"Here, Mr Potter." Someone handed him his glasses.

Harry slid them eagerly onto his face.

Albus Dumbledore stood above him, his gray beard twinkling in the sun that seeped through the window.

The events of what had happened sought there way into Harry's mind. He felt ill. Sirius. He was dead. And Harry had killed him.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Is he really gone?" Harry asked. "Sirius and Voldemort?"

Dumbledore nodded. "They have."

Harry felt his throat go dry. "Why? Why did Sirius have to die?"

"He chose to Harry. He choose for you to live. If Sirius had not taken the killing curse then you would've died. Voldemort would have won. He did it to save you. But by doing so it enabled you to defeat Voldemort and destroy him forever."

Harry nodded numbly. "I can't believe how I did it though."

"Perhaps I can explain." Dumbledore said.

Harry sat up in bed.

"Voldemort fell through the Veil he came through. It began to close because Voldemort stopped concentrating on it. He thought he could destroy you. He risked everything by allowing that to happen. Your anger came to the front when Sirius was killed. Your anger, fuelled by your love for your parents and Godfather, as well as your magical abilities, increased this anger. It was uncontrollable. The world of the spirits felt your anger and fed upon it, keeping the doorway open. You cast the Avada Kedavra on Voldemort which weakened his defences. He was unprepared for your anger and didn't have time to react. Casting Impedimenta killed him. The force of your spell sent him into the doorway. The spirits closed the doorway as you fought to do so. Voldemort did not use his power as Slytherin's Heir to save himself. He did not realise that you held the amount of power as you did. Voldemort is now trapped forever in the world of the dead. He cannot escape. He is gone."

"It's over then. The war is over?" Harry said.

"Yes. The Death Eaters who were involved in the attack, have been rounded up and sentenced to death. No more evil can harm you, Harry." Dumbledore reached over to his side and handed Harry a mirror. "Look in to it."

Harry did so. The scar that had always been so prominent on his forehead had faded. It no longer was noticeable, save a white patch of where it had been. "My scar! It's gone!"

"Yes. That is how we know Voldemort is dead, mainly because you no longer have the scar. There is no more need it to be on your head as your connection to Voldemort is gone."

Harry grinned. He was alive. He had survived. "Do the others know?"

"Yes. The whole school as well as the Wizarding World knows. You have been unconscious for a week. The scar has faded in that time. Everyone has come to see you, save for the Slytherins. I'm afraid that as long as there are Slytherins around there will always be a Dark Lord, but one that is not as powerful as Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Harry nodded. Then a though struck him. "Professor? Will I be able to see Sirius again? I mean through the Veil? I see my parents so can I see him?"

"It would depend on whether he is counted as being part of your family. Perhaps Harry, you should go through and see, but only when you are well. I suggest you rest. You've heard enough. I do not want to burden you anymore."

Then with that Harry fell asleep, feeling a bit happier, knowing that he had defeated Voldemort, but also he had the chance of seeing Sirius again if he went through the Veil.

* * *

Harry found it difficult to settle into life after the attack and Sirius' death. Lupin had attempted to go about as normal but even Harry could see that he was suffering. Everyday Harry was faced with a world without Sirius. It was the end of fifth year all over again. He wished he could've done something.

Students saw him as a hero and worshipped him in a manner that got him annoyed. Letters from fans came to him practically everyday and Harry had to hold a conference with the Ministry as to how he had fought and escaped Voldemort so many times. Soon the whole Wizarding world knew the details of Voldemort's demise.

Harry was famous again. But all he wanted was to have Sirius back.

The end of the year faded coming to an abrupt end. Harry passed all his N.E.W.Ts for he got his results on the last day of term when he graduated. He got top marks in all of his tests as did Hermione. They came top of the school.

To Harry's disappointment, Draco Malfoy passed as well. Everyone in seventh year got reasonable results. Neville had improved greatly. He came fifth in the year, which he was pleasantly pleased with.

Harry, Ron and Hermione received rewards for their services to the school. Harry was given a Merlin Award of 1st Class making him on par with Dumbledore.

Yet he was not happy.

And Harry had the feeling he would never be happy again.

* * *

He stood outside the Veil wondering what to do. He had come here to see Sirius. Since leaving Hogwarts, Harry had wondered what to do. Did he really want to go through the Veil? Bonnie stood beside him. She laid a hand on his shoulder. Bonnie and Harry were now officially a couple, and they were living in a small flat together in London.

It was a month since Harry had graduated. He would be eighteen in a week. He had hardly used magic in that time. Now all he had to do was get advice. He didn't want to speak to Dumbledore.

Breathing in, and settling his memory into a happy time, he stepped into the Veil, leaving Bonnie.

As usual James and Lily were standing there. They were smiling lightly. Beside them was another figure. It was Sirius. The ghostly form of his Godfather was there. Harry had hoped he would be.

"Harry," Lily, whispered, "my son. We never thought you'd survive, but we are glad you prevailed."

"I'm so glad to see you together. You deserve to be." Harry said.

James smiled. "Harry, even in death we are always there for you. We watched over everyone we loved. We knew Peter wasn't dead or he'd be here. At least he reformed to help you. We forgive him for that."

"I don't," Harry muttered, "I blame him for everything. I want my parents back."

"We are always here for you Harry," James said, "Padfoot too."

The ghostly form of Sirius nodded.

Harry smiled lightly. "I won't be coming here anymore."

The smiles faded. "Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because I'm leaving the magic world. I won't nothing to do with it. Too much has happened to me because of it. I'm giving up magic to live with Bonnie as a Muggle. She is a Muggle, so it suits her. I've discussed it with her, and I think it is for the best. Maybe one of these days I will return," Harry sighed, "but I don't know."

"We want you to be happy." Lily murmured.

"It is the path I've chosen. Maybe I will be happy this way, I don't know. I won't forget you though." Harry promised. "I just want a normal life. A life without troubles. I can have that."

James stepped forward. "If you ever have need of us, we'll be waiting for you. We'll always be here for you."

"I know." Harry hated this. Tears fell down his cheeks and as he turned away, he felt that he was doing something very wrong indeed. "I'm sorry," and then he returned to the living world.

* * *

Ron and Hermione sat with Harry in his living room. They couldn't bear to think that there friend would not be having anything to do with the magic world. But they understood which Harry was grateful for.

"You've been great friends, but I can't bear the pain I have inside me. I'm sorry, but this is my path. If I ever come back, I will come and see you."

The two friends left.

Harry and Bonnie put all of Harry's magical stuff in several boxes and put them under the floorboards. Albus Dumbledore arrived and put a powerful spell on the floorboards so that Harry couldn't get in to them.

Harry's past was closed forever. He was not a Wizard, but a Muggle.

Magic was no longer a part of his life.

Bonnie was his future, and she was.

**The End**

I hope the explanation was good enough and the ending was okay. There is a SEQUEL! and details can be found after Review Responses if your interested!

**Review Responses: **

**Phoenix Friend: **I hope the reasons in the chapter were good enough for you!

**Got-lotr: **I'm afraid it is 'yes'.

**Galadriel Evenstar: **Why isn't there a reason good enough? I did give a reason but you don't have to agree with it though.

**LunaShadows: **Well, here is the explanation. I hope it satisfies you. I hope you enjoyed the final chapter!

**Phoenixtears: **I'm glad you're back! Computers are so EVIL!!! Yeah, Harry had to leave Bonnie, unfortunately. I did find that writing this chapter and the last was difficult because I had to try and show how much Sirius cared for Harry to throw away his own life. I hope you liked the climax!

**Saphire Starlet: **Hi Serry! Yep, I killed Sirius. I'm just plain evil. I think the explanation is good. Tell me what you think!

On to a brighter note, will you upload your stories again? I was really annoyed that took you off. Really unfair. Anyway...I hope you'll stick around for the sequel that is coming very soon...

**Preview:**

**After Hogwarts: The Tale of Harry Potter**

**Summary: **Voldemort is gone forever. Harry tries to piece his life back together. Turning his back on the Wizarding World, Harry settles down with Bonnie. Yet will Harry rejoin the world he yearns for when his children show signs of magic? Or will he keep the biggest secret of their lives from them?

This story is exploring Harry's life after 'His Last Year'. It will focuses on the relationship of Harry and Bonnie, and later on show about the development of their children and the choices they make in their life. Old favourites will return. There is not really a plot but it is mainly a character study in a sense.

**However I will not be able to post this until mid-November at the earliest. I've got a math's retake exam coming up in two-three weeks and if I pass I won't have to do Maths ever again! So I'll be concentrating on that. **

**I also want to finish my other 'Harry Potter' story: **_From Time to Time_ **which is a time-travel fic. So until I finish that I won't post the sequel to this. I'm terribly sorry about this, but I do think my education is far more important at this stage in my life. I hope you all understand and will look out for the sequel in the coming months. **

Recommended Story of the Month 

If you haven't read 'Robin4's work then I suggest that you do. His stories 'Promises Unbroken' and 'Promises Remembered' are brilliant stories and I have enjoyed reading them. I highly recommend them. If you've already read them, then just don't heed this message. But I DO HIGHLY RECOMMEND THEM!

**Signing out for the last time on this story,**

**Leela**


End file.
